


Like Real People Do

by seffersonjtarship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cas is papa, dean is dee, for personal reasons, housewives, this is so domestic i'm grossed out., this revelation happened in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seffersonjtarship/pseuds/seffersonjtarship
Summary: “gumbee!” jack repeats. dean now has his other hand around cas’ wet waist, and cas is ready to smite him for recreational purposes after he has had his way with him because, yeah, dean is annoying. to prove so, he flicks soap suds on cas’ cheek.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sickandtiredofyou  made THIS to accompany the fic! let them know how great it is!
> 
> [title stolen from hozier. thankyou singer-man.]

“What’re you doin’?” Dean walks in, arms draped across Jack’s body, his butt resting on the inside of Dean’s right elbow. 

Cas on the other hand _s_ is elbow deep in white lather, a prominent wet patch on the front of his apron. He answers without looking back, “What do I _look like_ I’m doing?” 

Dean plants his butt on the side of the edge of the sink, moving Jack to his other arm. They’re now standing like soldiers in a parade, facing opposite directions. 

“You look like you’re having the time of your life.” Dean quips. Jack coos.

“Right jack? He’s having _fu-un._ ”

Cas harrumphs, scrubbing a pan furiously, making Dean smirk. 

“Papa’s grumpy, bud.” 

Jack agrees. “Gumbee.” 

Cas turns, folding his arms, and now there are wet spots on his chest and under his underarms too, _angel of the lord face_ fixed in warning. Dean smirks _more_ , crowding him. “Mmhm. So grumpy.” 

“Gumbee!” Jack repeats. Dean now has his other hand around Cas’ wet waist, and Cas is ready to smite him for recreational purposes after he has had his way with him because, yeah, dean _is_ annoying. To prove so, he flicks soap suds on Cas’ cheek. 

“Dean!” Cas admonishes. “Dee!” Jack adds, too pleased with the development.

Dean’s smirk is so wide now that his jaw must ache from all the jaw wide smiling he’s doing, so Cas kisses him. An open mouthed, slow kiss. Dean sways even further into his space, taking Jack with. 

One, two, _three_ seconds and Jack’s had enough. He fists his hand in Dee’s shirt and pulls, and with his other palm pushes Papa away. Dee chuckles and plants a kiss on Jack’s face instead, making it a raspberry at the last moment. Jack bubbles with giggles. 

Dean pecks another light kiss on Cas’ lips, and walks away. 

“Ducky time, bud-bud. Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> gross, i know. hate me in the comments.


End file.
